


Showertime

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, M/M, Showers, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MC helps Millbee shower, since little hoofs aren't very good at cleaning wool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showertime

MC dragged Millbee into the bathroom as the fluffy sheep dragged his heels into the floor, moaning about having to take a shower.

“You know you gotta take a shower, Millbee. Otherwise your wool is going to get all messy and dirty and full of oily stuff,” “Lanolin” “Right, lanolin. And you don't like that.” MC said after Millbee interrupted him. Millbee grumbled softly as MC pulled him into the shower, turning the water on.

Millbee whined softly, complaining about the water being cold as MC stripped down, jumping into the shower with him. “It's already warmed up. Now be a good sheepy and stand still.” Millbee mumbled about how he could wash himself as MC started to lather Millbee up with heavy duty shampoo, massaging it into Millbee's wool.

“You know lanolin makes me all smooth right? Don't need to wash me!” Millbee said, trying to complain but failing to as he leaned into MC's massaging. “Lanolin makes you greasier then a pig, Millbee. I don't want to have to wash my suit every time I go to give you a hug.”

Millbee wiggled under MC's grasp, turning to face him, a smirk on his lips. “You could just hug me naked. Then you wouldn't have to worry about being greasy!” Millbee grinned as MC rolled his eyes, giving Millbee a quick kiss before turning him around, continuing to scrub at the wool on his back.

As MC continued to scrub Millbee, working his way down his legs and arms before working on the back of his head and neck, Millbee leaned into the scrubbing more and more, breathing heavily. MC rinsed down Millbee every so often before scrubbing more, making sure to get all the lanolin out of Millbee's wool.

MC turned Millbee around, starting to scrub his chest. Millbee wiggled slightly, causing MC to giggle. “You have to stop wiggling, Millbee. Otherwise I might not wash all of you properly.” Millbee wiggled more, forcing MC to grab hold of Millbee's waist, staring into Millbee's eyes.

Millbee leaned forward, kissing MC. “Thanks for all the help. Still not going to make it easy on you.” MC sighed, leaning his forehead on Millbee's shoulder. “Silly sheepy.” MC finished scrubbing all the oil and detritus out of his wool. “You are such a dirty dirty sheep.” MC said as he turned to grab the conditioner. 

Millbee wrapped his arms around MC, snuggling up to him closely. “Wanna see how dirty I can be, MC?” Millbee said, trying his best to sound suave and seductive. 

MC wiggled, pulling himself out of Millbee's grasp. “You are getting fully washed before we do anything of the sort.” MC said, nodding emphatically. Millbee sniffled, sighing softly. “Fineeee.” 

MC covered Millbee in conditioner before rinsing him thoroughly. He turned the water off, dragging a large fluffy towel into the shower as he started to dry Millbee off. Soon, a dry, very fluffy and clean Millbee stood in front of him.

Millbee pranced about slightly as he went over to the mirror to check himself out. “I do look better when I'm all clean and fluffy, don't I?” He admitted, admiring is sparkling clean coat. “Look downright sexy, you do.” Millbee turned around and grabbed MC, kissing him passionately.


End file.
